


Tease

by TeaSippinSpirit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: Yuri laughed again, smoothing his hands over Victor’s bare chest up to his shoulders giving a soft massage before smoothing back down to his abdomen. Victor made a sound between a grunt and a moan and turned his head so that he wasn’t looking at Yuri.“Oh come come, my big, strong Alpha.” Yuri’s voice was soft and falsely sincere as his hips caused Victor’s dick to continue growing. “Don’t you want to get this thick cock in a nice warm little Omega pussy?”*This is a repost with updated tags and warnings*





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> ***NON-CON/DUB-CON— If you can’t handle, don’t read.***
> 
> Both Yuri’s are tagged because the story leaves Yuri ambiguous and therefore you can picture whichever one you want. 
> 
> Smut, Porn, PWP there is no plot guys. Porn and Porn alone.

Yuri had had enough. It was all fun and games to Victor, harmless flirting, teasing. He couldn’t take it anymore!

How he managed to creep into Victor’s apartment and then to his room undetected was a mystery, but how he had managed to bound his feet to the ends of the bed and his arms to the head board was completely a miracle. He had tied his arms using long ropes so that Victor would still have use of his arms, but his legs were bound tight and completely down.

He wasn’t going anywhere.

Yuri pulled the covers off with a whoosh and Victor gasped as he woke up, blinking and jolting around.

“What—Yuri?” He said confused, bucking his hips and groaning as he strained against the ties. He leaned up but there was no use. His arms were not held up to the posts, but they couldn’t reach the chains that bound his feet down.

“What the hell are you doing?” Victor said loudly.

Yuri stood beside the bed with an evil grin on his face and he held his finger to his lips. “Ah ah, Victor…you wouldn’t want anyone to come in and see you like this, now would you?”

Victor gave him a scandalized look and opened his mouth, but Yuri moved his finger to Victor’s lips this time. Normally, this would have only stopped Victor for a moment, but Yuri’s other hand had found it’s way to his crotch and was moving in nice little circles over his dick sparking it to life without his say.

Yuri slung a leg over Victor’s body and sat down, letting his hips take over where his hand had left off. He pushed Victor down so that he was now laying flat on the bed, his arms paralyzed at his sides while Yuri squirmed and jolted his hips.

Victor’s dick was growing hard and the first sign of it had Yuri chuckle dark and vindictive. “Would you look at that? Someone’s enjoying themselves aren’t they?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Yuri! Get off!”

Yuri laughed again, smoothing his hands over Victor’s bare chest up to his shoulders giving a soft massage before smoothing back down to his abdomen. Victor made a sound between a grunt and a moan and turned his head so that he wasn’t looking at Yuri.

“Oh come come, my big, strong Alpha.” His voice was soft and falsely sincere as his hips caused Victor’s dick to continue growing. “Don’t you want to get this thick cock in a nice warm little Omega pussy?”

Victor grimaced, but remained silent. He needed to concentrate to keep from becoming fully hard. He couldn’t let this happen.

He gasped as Yuri somehow managed to pull his boxer briefs down, getting them just below his knees. Well shit.

“Wow, so big, Alpha.” Yuri said in a sickly velvety smooth voice. He wiggled a little and then swung his leg back over and stood next to the bed.

Victor’s cock sprang up, hitting his stomach and glistening slightly. He was breathing a little harder than usual and when he looked to see what Yuri was doing he let out a soft groan. The Omega had stripped and had just kicked his own underwear away before crawling back up onto the bed.

Yuri had settled over one of Victor’s thighs and was rubbing his hole up and down along the muscular thigh evenly.

Victor turned his head away as he began to feel the first signs of slick drip out and over his thigh. Yuri chuckled again and leaned forward, taking Victor’s cock and grasping it softly as he licked up the base to the tip.

Victor’s body jolted up, straining against his ankle bounds and Yuri laughed. “What’s wrong, Alpha? You don’t like having your dick sucked?”

Yuri took the entire head into his mouth, his lips stretched obscenely to fit the girth. His tongue wiggled helplessly under the large intrusion as he forced more and more of it down his throat. Once he had reached as far as he could, barely a fourth of the way down, he stopped and sucked.

Drool was running down his chin and the soggiest, most sinful sounds were filling the room. Victor had opened his eyes now and was watching in awe as that tiny mouth took more of him in than anyone had ever managed before.

Yuri was still rubbing against his thigh, more slick producing as he sucked at his cock. It wasn’t a good blow job…but it wasn’t bad either. Victor was turned on just from him being able to fit that much in, that it didn’t really matter though. He could feel the precum oozing from his cock into that beautiful little mouth and he made a note to maybe give Yuri a few blow job pointers later.

What? No!

He struggled against his bounds again and Yuri pulled off of his cock with a loud plop, and Victor shuddered in pleasure. Yuri wiped his mouth and grinned as he slid his hole up Victor’s thigh.

“Let’s get this massive Alpha cock where it belongs.” He said, placing his knees on either side of Victor’s hips.

“Yuri, stop!” Victor said loudly. “This isn’t funny anymore!”

“Oh Alpha,” The Omega said sweetly, “Isn’t that exactly what I said to you about calling me ‘little’ and touching my scent gland in public?”

Victor’s eyes grew horrified as he realized that—yeah. Those were his exact words. And Victor hadn’t stopped. He’d kept softly grazing his gland unbeknownst to the public, but very known to Yuri. And he’d kept calling him little just to mess with him.

Yuri had lined himself up, Victor’s cock was pressing at his entrance and Victor could already feel the tightness of him. The Omega relaxed his body and the head began to slowly slowly ease into that tight ring of muscle.

It was tighter than Victor had ever felt and oh so warm. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Yuri pushed himself down. The head of his cock plopped inside and they both let out long low groans.

Yuri was moving honey slow, slipping down down and then squeezing impossibly tight before moving down down again. The Omega was concentrating now, easing himself down and focusing on how fucking good it felt.

He made it halfway down before Victor managed to speak again. “Y-Yuri, come on.” He panted, desperately trying to get out of this. “There are better ways t-to…” He trailed off as Yuri slipped back up to the tip, clenching deliciously, before sliding back down.

“That’s it, Alpha, that’s it. Just calm down.”

Victor shuddered as the impossibly long decent continued. He was panting openly now, his hips trying to buck upward but held down by his bound legs.

Yuri scrunched up his face and with a quick motion and a soft gasp, sat down fully.

Victor’s hands flew to Yuri’s waist of their own accord, holding the Omega there, demanding he stay. His fingers dug into the soft flesh and Yuri gave a breathy chuckle.

“Oh that’s nice, isn’t it Alpha? Never had an Omega be able to take all of you have you?” His voice was soft and less teasing more breathy, but as he adjusted to the intrusion, his hips began to move and Victor couldn’t even deny the truth in the Omegas words.

Never. Never in his entire life, had he ever had an Omega be able to take his full length. Or at least, none had tried. It was obviously possible, because Yuri was—tiny. He was so small and yet, here he was—full to popping with Victor cock.

Yuri lifted himself an inch or so and then slammed back down, gasping as the Alpha cock pushed him right into his first orgasm. He clenched down, spasming helplessly around the thick member. His eyes had closed as he rocked through his orgasm and he opened them back up, smiling with an open mouth as he looked down at the now sweating Victor.

“Awe, Alpha don’t worry. Let’s get all that nice Alpha milk out of you, hmm?” Yuri moved up again, this time moving several inches before smoothing down easily.

He did it again. And again. Slow. Easy.

Until Victor’s nails were drawing blood from his flesh with their grip. “Oooh you like that don’t you, Alpha?”

He kept moving, his pace picking up just a tiny bit as his hole began producing even more slick to accommodate the giant alpha.  
“Nice, warm, wet little pussy.” He panted softly, his hands resting on Victor’s chest. “And oh God, you’re touching every part of me aren’t you?” He said groaning.

Victor’s arms were definitely not helping. He was definitely trying to push Yuri away, get him off his dick. He was not enjoying the nice…warm..wet…

He groaned as Yuri’s words rang through his mind. It was so warm, so wet and fucking Christ he was squeezing so perfectly.

The smell of the sweet slick was taking over the room now and Victor felt his stomach rumble in triumph at getting an Omega so slick. His inner Alpha didn’t care how this was happening, it only cared that it’s cock was buried deep inside a soft little Omega.

Yuri stopped moving and shuddered through a second orgasm. Victor clenched his jaw tightly his eyes following suit as the Omega giggled and began moving again.

“Oh Alpha…I can’t believe you’ve never fucked me before!” His voice was getting higher. Victor wasn’t the only one with an inner monster starting to show through. Yuri sat fully down again and began rocking his hips back and forth and Victor groaned in appreciation as his arms began moving Yuri’s body in a circle.

He lifted the small hips and began pounding into him; wet sloshing noises filled the room and he whimpered out a deep groan.

“Ooooh yes…” Yuri whined, his voice bouncing along with his body. “That’s right, Alpha, fuck that little pussy. Fuck it goood.”

Victor’s eyes opened, pained expression evident in them, but Yuri’s head was thrown back in ecstasy as a third orgasm ripped through him. Victor fucked him through it, sweat began dripping down from his temples and his inner Alpha was roaring in appreciation at the knowledge that he’d pulled 3 orgasms out of his Omega.

He groaned as Yuri’s head flipped forward again and those piercing eyes locked to his. The Omega grinned, only a trace of evil now, as he’d been thoroughly fucked. He leaned forward, Victor’s dick began pumping into him at a different angle and they both gasped at the change.

“That’s it…ohh such a good Alpha.” Yuri panted softly into Victor’s ear. “That’s right, oh oh so close.” He cooed. His words were ringing through Victor’s mind and the Alpha had to shut his eyes again.

“So big, so strong.”

Victor was losing it. He was fucking into Yuri as much as he could, shoving the Omega’s body downward with his hands, his entire cock was beginning to pulse.

“Oooh fill my little pussy, Alpha. Fill me up.”

He needed to fill him. That little Omega pussy was his now. All his. Taking his cock so good, opening up for him like a good omega, producing such sweet slick. Fill it up. Mark it as his.  
“So good. So big. Oh. Oh. Oh.”

Victor was slamming him down quick as a flash now. Yuri’s body began to shiver again and he clenched around the large Alpha dick just as Victor slammed him down, his cock spurting large thick strings of cum deep into the little Omega pussy.

“There’s a good Alpha.” Yuri said praisingly. “That’s such a good Alpha. That’s it…empty all that cum into your little Omega.”

His voice was soothing and soft as if speaking to a child, and Victor was going nuts for it. Just when he thought he was done, another string would shoot from his cock and he’d gasp just to have Yuri coo and sweet talk him through it.

“Oh there now.” Yuri panted after much too long. He sat up, cock still buried deep inside of him and gave a little squeeze. “Doesn’t that feel good, Alpha? All emptied out and filling your sweet little Omega.”

Victor was panting hard, he’d let go of Yuri’s hips and had shoved his hair off of his forehead.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Yuri said loudly.

Victor opened his eyes and looked down, but he could feel it rather than see it.

“No no no! Stop it!” Yuri said, scrambling to get up, but it was too late.

Victor’s knot had formed and they were stuck together. Yuri pulled to no avail and Victor gasped at the feel.

“Yuri stop!” He said, moving his hands to hold the Omega down. “You’re gonna make me cum again, it’s sensitive.”

Yuri looked at him with disgust. “Sensitive!? I’m stuck here for god knows how long and you’re upset because it’s Sensitive!?”

Victor let out a soft chuckle. “Don’t be mad, little one. It’ll go down in an hour or so.”

Yuri’s eye twitched and his face turned into a grimace.

“Did you just call me ‘little’?”


End file.
